Fatally Hurt
by xXrider17Xx
Summary: Artha and Beau get hurt from the Shadow Booster but Artha has been fatally wounded. Can the gang save him before it's too late. ArthaxKit
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster, although I wish I did and if I did own it, then I would keep the series going. **

**BTW: I have made some changes, so I hope you like it. Also give me some reviews and tell me how you like it and if you want me to continue.**

"AHHH!" Artha shouted as he was hit by one of the Shadow Boosters mag ball and thrown into the snow covered rocks. Swallowing the pain of his ribs, Artha gets back up and resumes fighting the Shadow Booster. On the ground, an already wounded and weakened Beau is trying his best to fend off the Shadow Boosters dragon. But with all the snow on the ground, finding grip makes it difficult for either dragon to get the upper hand while at the same time keeping their rides up in the air.

"Give up Dragon Booster, you are finished."

"N-Never!" Kicking the Shadow Booster off of him, Artha throws mag balls at him. Dodging all but one, the Shadow Booster is thrown into the rocks. As the snow dust begins to clear, a powerful mag ball is thrown at Artha and hits him directly in the stomach. Groaning and in severe pain, Artha forces himself to lunges forward at the Shadow Booster but just then Beau slips on the ice, giving the Shadow Boosters Dragon an opening. Giving a powerful blow, Beau is sent flying and crashes hard into the rocks. Stunned, Beau lets go of Artha. As Artha is falling, the Shadow Booster traps him with his mag beam and throws him hard into the rocks beside his stunned Dragon. Coughing up blood and holding his side, a badly injured Artha tries to stand up but fails.

"Good, now use the mag rip and drain their energy!" Armeggadon told the Shadow Booster

Soon after using the mag rip on them, Artha and Beau fall unconscious.

"Stop! Leave them here and let the dragn Booster freeze to death. They are too weak to move and the Dragon Booster is close to death. Finsh what your father wanted you to do and come back here. By then the Dragon Booster will be gone and you will be free to take the black and gold dragon of legend."

"But won't the black and gold dragon die too?"

"No, he has not been fatally hurt like his rider. He will still be alive by the time you get back."

Leaving, the Shadow Booster lets the cold finish Artha off. After laying there for a few minutes, Artha's condition continues to get worse as he continues to lose more blood and his body temperature drops. Beau, even though he too is very weak and is unconscious, somehow senses Artha's life on the line and wakes up. Summoning the strength he never knew he had, Beau stands up and carefully picks up Artha's limp body with his mag beam and gently puts him back on the saddle.

Grunting with severe pain and coughing up blood, Artha wakes up.

"Urh! B-Beau…" Artha weakly said before coughing up some more blood and passing out.

Beau, knowing that Artha does not have much time and needs help fast, limps off toward home.

**At the stables.**

"I'm worried something happened to Artha! I mean he should have been back by now." Kitt said as she continued to pace behind Parm, who was trying to pick back up Artha's signal that was lost after that one mag hit Artha received to the head.

"I'm certain that he is umm… fine and is umm… heading back now. Yes!" Parm tried to comfort Kitt.

"He better be here soon!" Kitt thought, looking out the window. "What is that?" Kitt said as she saw something moving out in the blizzard. "Is that Beau?" Sensing that something is very wrong once she saw Beau limping, Kitt tells everyone and runs out into the blizzard. Seeing everyone running towards him, Beau mags Artha off of the saddle and gently lays him on the snow covered ground before collapsing and falling unconscious.

"This is bad!" Connor said as he took in Artha's condition. "We need to get him to the hospital now! Parm, Lance, you stay here and take care of Beau. Kitt you are coming with me." Connor said as he looked over Beau's condition. "Beau is severely hurt and weak but he will live, Artha though, needs medical help fast!"

Picking up Artha, Connor takes him over to the trailer and gently lays him down inside it, using the trailer to shield him from the blizzard and to transport him to the hospital. After he removed the amulet, changing Artha back into himself again, Kitt ran into the trailer with some blankets.

"You stay in here with him and try to warm him up." Connor said as he ran out and closed the trailer door. Using Parm's dragon, after they got Beau into the stables, to pull the trailer, Connor rushes off to the hospital. Putting the blankets over top of Artha, she takes off his helmet and puts his head on her lap.

"Don't you dare die on me Artha?" Kitt told him as she cleans the blood off his face. "Don't you die?"

Once at the hospital, Artha is rushed into the emergency room.

After the doctor's stabilized him and got his body temperature back up, they told Connor and Kit of his injuries.

"Well, I am just going to come out with it. Artha's condition is very grim, he has a severe concussion, broken ribs, a collapsed and punctured lung, lost a lot of blood and still is losing blood caused by his internal bleeding. We would operate on him but he is just too weak and most likely will not survive the surgery to stop the bleeding and remove the bone fragment that has punctured his lung. We can only hope that the internal bleeding naturally stops soon and he survives the night!"

"May we go see him?" Kitt asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yes!"

Once they entered the room, they see an unconscious Artha hooked up to an IV drip, a blood transfussion, bandages wrapped around his head and an oxygen mask over his mouth. Rushing over to his side, Kitt hears just how shallow and hoarse his breathing is. Touching his hand, hoping to get a reaction from him, but gets nothing from him; she puts down her head on the side of the bed in despair.

"This is all my fault, if only I went with him. I could have saved him and Beau from getting this badly hurt." Kitt cried. "Now he doesn't have a very good chance of surviving the night."

"I have an idea that might help Artha." Connor said as he went over to Artha's side. Channeling mag energy from the bond of his ancient dragon, he shot a little mag beam, from his finger, into Artha's chest. Screaming with pain, Artha comes to but only a little.

"Artha, can you hear me? ARTHA!" Kitt said but Artha passed out again with a cough. Releasing the mag beam, Connor sits down with a sign.

"What did you do?" Kit asked.

"I used the mag beam to move the bone fragment out of his lung so that way he can breathe better and have a better chance of surviving the night. Noticing that his breathing is coming easier to him, Kitt grabs his hand again. Even though Artha is breathing better, his heart rate is still very weak and slow.

"I have an idea!" Kitt suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"When Artha used the mag energy from the orange dragons to restore his power, after the Shadow Booster used the mag rip on him before, that energy also went to Beau. Maybe if we somehow give Beau our dragon's mag energy then it will make Artha stronger for the surgery."

"Maybe!"

Just then the machines hooked up to Artha started to beep. Rushing in, the Doctors look over Artha.

"We cannot afford to wait any longer, he needs surgery now!" One of the Doctors said.

"But he might not survive the surgery!" Another Doctor said.

"It is a risk we are going to have to take in order to save his life."

Taking Artha and rushing off into the surgery room, they leave Connor and Kitt behind.

"Well, there is no time to think of another idea." Connor said as he contacted Parm.

"Parm, I need you to use Kitt's dragon to fire a mag beam at Artha's jack stick and using a mag charge, transferee that energy into Beau now."

"You got it Mr. Penn." Parm said as he disconnected and set to work.

Once they got everything ready, Parm had Wyldfyr fire a mag beam into Artha jack stick. Transferring the mag energy from the jack stick to the mag charge Beau starts to gain strength.

"It's working!" Parm said. "Come on Wyldfyr, give it all you got!"

After a little more energy went into Beau, he woke up. Beau, knowing that his rider needed strength, sent him most of his energy.

**Artha's POV**

"URHHH!" Artha screamed. "K-kitt" Artha wanted to say as he saw Kit come into his view but was just too weak and he slipped back into darkness.

"Dark, why is it so Dark?" Artha thought. "Urh! I hurt so much." He said as he was doubled over and holding his side.

"What is that light?" Artha thought as he looked up to see a little white light suddenly appear in front of him. Limping, Athta starts to slowly make his way towards it. As he limps closer to the light, the light gets bigger and his pain starts to go away. Once he was fully engolfed in the white light, his pain disappears.

**Regular POV**

Back in the surgery room, Artha is not doing so good. His life is slipping away, even as the Doctors are trying to save him.

"No, we're losing him." One of the Doctors said as Artha's heart rate started to drop till he finally flat lined. Getting the paddles ready, they shock his heart several times but to no avail.

"Come on Artha! Again! Clear!" Still his heart still fails to beet.

"Clear!"

"That's it, he's done!" Another Doctor signed in defeat.

Leaving the surgery room, the Doctor goes up to Connor and Kit..

"Mr. Penn, Kitt, I am afraid that Artha did not survive the surgery. He died half way into the surgery. I'm sorry but we just could not save him. He was too badly injured and weak."

"No! He can't be dead?" Kitt cried outloud.

Not believing that her best friend is dead, Kitt runs into the surgery room. As soon as she enters the room, she stops, with a gasp. There, right in front of her, is the life less form of her best friend and the Dragon Booster; the rest of the Doctors that were in the room leave, to give the young girl some privacy. Slowly, in shock, Kitt walks over to him, and collapses onto his still chest and finally cries.

"Artha you can't go!" Kitt violently cried. "Beau needs you, the world needs, your father and brother need you." And silently, Kitt says to him. "I need you Artha. Please don't leave me!"

"I-I love you!"

**Artha's POV **

Floating in his little white world, Artha hears something.

"No, we're losing him!"

"Losing Who?" Artha thought.

"Come on Artha! Again! Clear!"

"Come on what?" Artha thought again, getting confused.

"That's it, he's done!"

"Done What?"

"Artha you can't go!"

"Kitt?"

"Beau needs you, the world needs you!"

"Beau! The dragon, human war!" Artha started to remember.

"Your father and brother needs you!"

"Dad, Lance!" Artha thought but then Kitt's voice started to fade. "Kitt!"

"I need you Artha! Please don't go!"

"Kit wait!"

"I-I love you" Kitt's voice cried as it completly faded away.

"KITt!" Artha screamed as he reached out. "Wait! Losing him? He's done? Please don't go? Artha said as he started to put everything together.

"Wait, I'm dead!" Artha suddenly realized. The next thing Artha knew was that the white world sudddenly disapeared and he saw Kitt crying on his life less chest.

"No, this is wrong! I can't be dead! Too many people are counting on me." Artha said as he started to go towards his body. Just then, something started to pull him away.

"No! I am not dead! I am going back! The world needs. Kitt needs me!" But even as he fought with all his might, the pull was too strong and he was just too weak.

"BEAU!" Artha screamed, hoping that somehow he could help him. Feeling Beau was somehow with him and is giving him his strength, Artha fights even harder and then is suddenly cast back into his body and back into the pain.

**Regular POV**

As Kitt continues to cry on Artha's still chest, she suddenly hears one single heart beet. Just then Artha's body starts to glow a gold color and ever so slowly his heart rate starts to climb and he starts to breath.

"He's alive!" Kitt Screamed. "He's alive!"

Running in the Doctors took Kitt out.

"This is impossible! How did he come back?" One of the Doctors said.

"It doesn't matter, he came back and now we have one more shot at saving him."

After they were done with the surgery, they wheeled him into the recovery room and went out to confront Connor and Kitt.

"Well Mr. Penn, it seems like you have one strong boy. He came back and survived the rest of the surgery. He will make a full recovery."

Jumping with joy, Connor and Kitt go into the recovery room to see Artha, but before they enter, the doctor stops them.

"Just to let you know, he is still unconscious and most likely will stay unconscious for at least a day or so and he also has a tube down his throat to help him breathe easier and better as his lungs are still collapsed but they should heal up soon."

After the doctor told them about Artha he let them in.

"Your idea worked Kitt, you saved Artha's life!" Connor told Kitt.

"But he didn't get the strength from Beau until after he died. How did he come back?"

"I do not know how he came back, but I am glad he did."

After staying with him for a little bit more, Connor goes back home to check on Beau but Kitt stays with Artha the rest of the night and into the morning. By afternoon, a nurse comes in the room and takes out the breathing tube.

"Wait, why are you taking it out? It is helping him to breathe better." Kitt said to the nurse.

"I am taking out the breathing tube because he is fighting against it. That is a sign that his lungs are healing and that he has regained some strength." After the nurse took out the breathing tube, Artha started to cough weakly but no blood came out.

"That is a very good sign." The nurse said as she finished taking care of Artha and changing the bandages around Artha's head and stomach.

During the rest of the day, Kitt only left Artha's side to eat and use the bathroom. Late in the night, after Kitt fell asleep beside Artha, while still holding his hand, Artha begins to wake up.

"Mmm… Urh…" Artha mumbles."Whe-Where am I? Looking around, he finds himself in the hospital. "Oh, I am in the hospital." Artha thought as he tried to shift his head around to a more comfortable position. Hissing with pain from his concussion, he touches his head and feels the bandages around it. "Drac! my head." Feeling something warm in his right hand Artha looks over to see it was Kitt, slumped over on hi bed, asleep while holding his hand. Squeezing her hand a little, Artha trys to wake her up. Feeling this Kitt wakes up to see big teal blue eyes looking directly at her. "K-kitt!" Artha ever so weakly whispered, feeling a little dizzy and pale from losing so much blood.

"ARTHA!" Kitt screamed as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Gah! Oww! Kitt that hur…" Artha was weakly trying to say but was cut off when Kitt's lips crushed into his with a kiss.

"I love you Artha, please don't ever do this to me again!" Kitt cried into his chest. Weakly wrapping his arms around Kitt in as fierce of a hug as he could manage and putting his head against hers, he says.

"I love you too Kitt!" Looking up at him, their lips meet once again in a more gentle, passionate kiss.

Breaking off, they return to hugging each other. Just then Connor, Lance and Parm walked in.

"Dad!" Artha said weakly. "Parm, Lance!"

"Artha, I am so glad that you are alright and awake." Connor said as he walked over to his son and gentle hugged him.

"You know you scared us half to death! I mean, showing up like that in the middle of the worse blizzard we have ever had in a century. Dying and then coming back like that."

"It's nice to see you too Parm!" As he hugged he best friend.

"I thought I was going to lose you again Artha!" Lance cried as he too hugged his brother.

"It will take more than that to get rid of me. How is Beau? Is he alright?" Artha asked his father after he was done hugging his brother.

"Well, I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Connor said as he opened up the window right beside Artha's bed. Stunned by the cold and the bright light at first, Artha looks over to see Beau's head pop in.

"Beau! I'm so glad to see you." Artha weakly cried as he hugged Beau's head.

"We are all happy to see you Artha!" Connor said as they all hugged Artha.

"Gah.. I don't think my ribs are happy to see you though." Artha joked making everyone chuckle with laughter.

After a few more days in the hospital, Artha was finally released. Having been ordered to stay on bed rest for a few more days, Artha just could not take it and tries to keep up out of bed and go see Beau, who is also still healing from the fight. Once Artha finally succeeded in getting up out of his bed, he tries to walk for the door just when Kitt walked in with some more pain medication.

"Artha wh-"Kitt started to say but stopped as she raced to catch Artha from falling over with the pain of his still healing injuries.

"Artha, you know you are too hurt to try and walk."

"Gah... Urh... I know... Urh... But I want to get out of here and go see Beau." Seeing that it would be pointless to talk Arha out of it, Kitt helps him to the stables.

"Hey Boy!" Artha said as hugged Beau's head once he was in the stables. "Looks like that leg of yours is healing up good." Artha said as he looked at Beau's wrapped up left front leg.

"What's wrong?" Kitt asked, seeing Artha's troubled expression.

"What happens if the Dragon Booster is needed again before Beau and I are healed up enough to fight?"

"That is why you have us to help you fight." Connor said as he, Lance and Parm walked into the stable.

"Yeah, and we will never let the Shadow Booster hurt you this badly again." Kitt said as she turn to face him, looking like she wanted to kiss him again but Artha, even though he already kissed her before, was too shy to do it in front of everyone.

Beau, seeing this and having such a deep bond with his rider, knows what Artha wants to do but just needs a little help, gentle bumps him towards Kitt. The force of the pump sents Artha going towards Kitt. Kitt then grabs Artha's collar and pulls hi the rest of the way toward her lips and they once again meet in a passionate kiss. Shocked that Kitt would just grab him like that to kiss him, even with the others watching, Artha stares wide eyed before rolling his eyes to the back on his head and passionatly kisses her back.

"Gah! It burns!" Lance cried as he shielded his eyes.

"Well! It's about time!" Parm said as he knew that Artha has loved her ever since he laid eyes on her but was just too shy to admit it; Artha's father just looked on at the scene unfolding before him, like he expected it to happen. Breaking away from the kiss and smirking from Artha's dump, happy expression, Kitt looks at Beau.

"Thank you Beau!" Making Beau lift up his head high and chuckle. Wrapping her arms around Artha's neck she leans towards him again to meet his lips.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. I think this turned out great. I may add another chapter to this story that will tell more of Artha's recovery and the romance going on between Artha and Kitt. Who knows what I will decide to do. Just going to have to wait and see I guess. Also, please sign the petition to bring Dragon Booster back.**


	2. Chapter 2

After only a few weeks from his near fatal battle with the Shadow Booster, a nervous Artha walks up to Kitt, who was grooming Wyldfyr.

"Hey umm... Kitt!"

"What's up stable boy! You feeling any better?" Kitt said as she turned around and hugged her boyfriend and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I am getting there! Umm... I was wondering if umm..."

"Wondering about what?"

"Well, you do know that the Dragon city hall dance is tonight?"

"Yes!"

"Well ummm... I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me!" Artha finally said.

Taken aback by this, Kitt hesitates for a moment. "But your ribs are still healing, dancing will only aggravate them."

"A little dancing won't hurt!"

"And what if the Shadow Booster strikes again! How are we supposed to find out without Parmon there because you do know that this dance is only for street racers!"

"Don't worry, Parm made a wrist-com."

"Does this wrist-com even work?"

"Surprisingly, it does!"

"Well, then yes! I would love to go to the dance tonight with you!"

"Great! I will pick you up at 6!"

"See you then stable boy!" Kitt said as she hopped onto Wyldfyr and rode off towards her home to get ready.

Around 5:30, Artha walks up to Beau all dressed up in a tux.

"Well, how do I look Beau?" Artha asked as he presented himself infront of Beau. Beau took one look at him and made a degusting face at him.

"Oh haha very funny boy!" Artha said as he smirked at Beau.

Laughing, Beau maggs Artha on gently, so he won't aggravate Artha's still healing ribs.

Setting off towards Kitt's house, Artha and Beau soon arrive.

Walking out onto the front porch, both Artha and Beau's jaw drops at the site in front of them. Standing there was Kitt Won, dressed in a stunning yellow dress with little pink and green designs around the chest and the bottom of the dress. **(I'll let you guys use your imagination here)**

Seeing both of their faces, Kitt blushes.

"Ahem... You look absolutely stunning Kitt!" Artha said as he gathered himself up.

"You don't look so bad yourself stable boy!" Kitt said as she blushed even more and walked over to Wyldfyr. Just then Conner, Lance and Parm came out of nowhere.

"Hold it guys, you not leaving... until I get a picture." Conner said as he took out his camera.

"Dad!" Artha signed.

"Don't Dad me. Now go on and stand together, Beau Wyldfyr, you get in there too." Conner ordered.

Once they were in place, Conner took some pictures.

"Good now group photo!

Setting the camera on a time set, Connor places it where it can get a good shot and runs in to join the group. After Connor got all the pictures he wanted, he finally let's them go.

Once they arrived at the dance, Artha and Kitt left Wyldfyr and Beau at the Dragon city hall's stable, were a feast that was made for the racers dragons was layed out in each one of the stalls. Putting out his arm, Artha escorts Kitt into the dance.

Once they get in, they see all of the streets racers and there dates, dancing, laughing, talking and eating with each other.

"Hey Artha, you made it!" Phistus said as he came up and patted, more like smacked Artha's back, causing Artha to wince with pain and grab his side. Shooting a glare at Phistus, Kitt looks at Artha with concern and helps him straighten up.

"Whoops sorry, I forgot you are still healing from your accident!" Phistus said as he walked out onto the dance floor with his date. Since Artha was getting to be a well known racer, word had gotten out about his injuries but thankly not to much had gotten out, only that he had an accident and that he had some injuries to his side.

"Are you alright Artha!" Kitt asked with concern in her voice.

"Gah...Yes, I'am fine Kitt." Artha comforted her as he straightened up. "Come on, lets dance." Artha said as he took Kitt's hand and walked out onto the dance floor.

After dancing to few songs, they take a break to grab something to drink.

"Who knew that you could dance like that, even while you are still injured!" Kitt said.

"Well, now you know!"

"I wonder what else I don't know about you!" Kitt said as she started to get close to Artha. Getting her message, Artha, too, starts to get close but just then the DJ interups them.

"Okay you racers, we are going to slow things down here in this next song for all the couples out there."

Turning back over to Kitt, Artha bows down in front of her as best as he can. "Kitt, I would be honored if you would have this dance with me." Artha asks in the most charming way.

"Lead me away Hero Boy." Kitt blushes as she extends her hand. Upon taking her hand, Artha leads her out onto the dance floor. Turning around and facing her, Artha puts his right hand on Kitts hip and Kitt places her left hand on his shoulder. They both then start to dance along with the romantic music, looking into each others eyes. As the song goes, both Artha and Kitt really get into the dance and without their knowing, everyone started to stop dancing and form a circle around the dancing pair. Putting a spot light on them, everyone watches the pair as they dance slowly and gracefully to the song. As the song gets on a really slow note, both Artha and Kitt get and look into each others eyes again. Getting closer to each other, Artha and Kitt passionatly kiss as the song ends. Breaking away from the kiss right as the song was over, Artha and Kitt find themselves surrounded by all the street racers and their dates, clapping, hollering and whistling at them. Thus making both Artha and Kitt blush madly. Just then Artha's wrist-com started to beep. Escaping off the dance floor, they both go to a deserted corner.

"What is it Parm?" Artha quietly asked as Parms face appeared right in front of him from his wrist-com.

"Trouble Artha, It is Moordyrd Pain again stealing more dragons."

"I'am on my way!" Artha told Parm as he turned off the wrist-com. "Kitt you stay here!"

"No way Hero Boy, your still injured I am going with you."

"But you can't go in a dress."

"Oh don't worry I brought my cloths, you go get Wyldfyr and Beau and I will meet you outside." Kitt said as she ran off to go get changed.

Once Artha got Beau and wyldfyr, he found Kitt already outside the stables, waiting for him.

"That was fast!"

"What! are you surprised? Now lets go" Kitt said as she jumped onto Wyldfyr.

Once they were at the location where Moordyrd and Cain were stealing dragons Artha took out his amulet.

"Release the dragon!" Artha said as he and Beau changed.

"Stop right there Moordyrd!" The Dragon Booster said as his dragon roared.

"So the Dragon Booster is still alive." Whispered Moordyrd. "And what are you going to do to stop us Dragon Booboo!" Moordyrd said as he took out his blocking staff.

"This!" The Dragon Booster said as he charged up two mag balls and through them at cain and Moordyrd. Moordyrd managed to block the mag ball but the mag ball proved to strong for Cain and he was thrown into the side of the building, knocking him out.

"Cain! Moordyrd yelled after his friend. "You'll pay for that!" Moordyrd said but not loud enough for the Dragon Booster to hear. hopping back on his Dragon, Moordyrd took off.

"Well that was easy, almost too easy huh boy!" Artha said to Beau, who started growling in response. "I know boy, I feel uneasy about this too."

"So your still alive Dragon Booster." The Shadow Booster said off to Artha's far left.

"What! Are you surprised Shadow Booster?" Artha said as Beau turned around to face him.

"I wouldn't say surprised. I would say I am a little... impressed!"

"Never underestimate us Shadow Booster!" Artha said as he charged up a mag beam and through it at the Shadow Booster. Scoring a direct hit, pushing the Shadow Booster and his dragon off the top of the building. Suddenly a mag beam was shot at the side of the building where Beau and Artha were standing on, causing it to break and sent Beau crashing into the ground. As Beau is getting up, Artha was trying to hide the pain of his ribs.

"Gah... Beau, mag me!" Artha said as Beau magged him towards the Shadow Booster and starts throwing a series of mag balls. Dodging all of them, the Shadow Booster fires back at him. As Artha was dodging the attack, he gets an idea. Hoping that Beau will see what he is going to do, he fires yet again the same series of mag ball attacks, but he also sents some to go towards his dragon who's attention was towards Beau.

"Ts, the same old attack. Come on, you can do better than..." The shadow Booster was saying but stopped as he saw some of the mag balls flying towards his Dragon. Before the Shadow Booster could warn his dragon, Artha hits him with his jack stick, senting him crashing hard into the building and to the ground. Hearing her rider crash into the building, the Shadow Booster's dragon looks up to see mag balls coming straight for her. Not having enough time to dodge them, she is hit. Laying on the ground, she looks up to see Beau coming straight for her and hitting her. Senting her crashing in the side of the building right beside her rider.

"Urh... This isn't over Dragon Booster." Shadow Booster said as he and his dragon got back up, jumping on her, he throws a mag grenade in front of the Dragon Booster and makes his escape when it goes off.

"Cough..cough..cough..Urh.. he got away." Artha said as he Beau lowered him to the ground. Finally letting the pain get to him Artha doubles over and holds his side.

"Are you okay Hero Boy?" Kitt said as she appeared by his side.

"Gah... Yeah I'll be... Urh... fine! Just give me a sec... Urh...!"

"That was a nice move you did, I was just about to come out and help you." Kitt told him as she helped him straighten up.

"Thanks! You know the dance is still going on, if we hurry, we can make the last few dances." Artha said as changed back into his tux, after he made sure nobody was around.

"Race you Stable Boy!" Kitt said as she hopped on Wyldfyr and Artha was magged onto Beau.

Once back at the dance, they get back to dancing with each other. Halfway through one song, Kitt grabs Artha's tie and, moving with the beat, pulls Artha toward her and kisses him. Scoring more hollers and whistles from the other racers.

After the dance, Artha took Kitt back to her house.

"I had fun Stable Boy!" Kitt said as she took Wyldfyr into the stables and settled him down for the night.

"Yeah, that's great. I had fun too!"

"Go home and get some rest Stable Boy! We have a race coming up in a few days and your still healing!" Kitt said as she stood by her door.

"Yeah, your right! Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya Stable Boy!" Kitt said as she started to step towards Artha but instead of her pulling him in for a kiss, Artha took her by surprise, grabed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss goodnight.

"Sleep well! My Kitten!" Artha whispered in her ear before he magged onto Beau and took off; leaving behind a blushing Kitt.

**With Moordyrd and Cain **

"Cain are you alright?" Moordyrd asked his friend as they were riding back to their hideout

"Urh.. Yeah I'll be fine!" Cain said as he rubbed his head. "What about you, your arm is bleeding!"

"It is just a scratch!" Moordyrd said as he help his arm.

"Sure doesn't look like a sratch to me! Are you sure?"

"I'AM FINE CAIN!"

"Okay.. no need to yell at me!"

"Next time the Dagon Booster won't be so lucky!" Moordyrd thought.

**So I decided to continue the story, don't know when I will stop it though. Hope you enjoyed it and please sign the pitition to bring Dragon Booster back**


	3. arthurs note

**I am in need of some help here. I want to continue the story for a little bit but I am at a writer's block here. I want to add more romance going on between artha and kitt but I don't know what exactly and I want to add some embarrassing moments too. If you guys could give me some ideas that would be great. Thanks**


	4. Kitts Birthday

**Sorry it took me so long to upload but here is another part of my story that I think you will like.**

* * *

><p><strong>About 6 months has past since Artha's near fatal incounter with the Shadow Booster, Artha has made it to the academy along with <strong>

**Morrdryd and found out that he is the Shadow Booster. About three weeks into training at the academy Artha decides to go and visit his girlfriend, Kitt Wonn's, place as a surprise for her 18th birthday.**

* * *

><p>*Knock Knock*<p>

"I wonder who that could be!" Thought Kitt as she walked over to the door and openned it to find her boyfriend, Artha Penn, Standing there holding a bouquet of flowers out for her.

"ARTHA" Kitt shouted as she lauched herself into his arms and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Hehe, Happy Birthday my kitten!" Arthha said as he held out the flowers. Accepting them Kitt takes them and smells them.

"O, they smell lovely!" Kitt said as she gave him another kiss and put them in a vase.

"You hungry?" Artha said.

"Starving, I was just about to find something to eat."

"Well, how bout I take you out for diner."

"That would be drag."

Magging onto their dragons, Artha takes Kitt to a fancy expensive restaurant.

"O Artha this is too much, you don't have to take me here." Kitt started to protest.

"No, it is your birthday. I am taking you here even if Beau has to mag you in!"

"Ok hero boy, you win!" Kitt giggled.

Diner at the restaurant went very good. Kitt and Artha really enjoyed themselves and Artha got a kick out of Kitt blushing because of the whole waiters and waitresses who came out with a birthday cake singing Happy Birthday to her. After Diner was over Artha takes Kitt back home but does not leave because they wanted to talk and Artha still has something else for her. After they spent a good bit telling each other of how things has been going the past three weeks, Arth decides to ask her something he always wanted to ask her but was too afraid.

"Hey Kitt!"

"Mmm!"

"So.. um.. How comes I never.. uh.. see your parents?"

Looking down Kitt sighs.

"I'm sorry! I should of never asked that. I now if you want to be alone." Artha said as he got up.

"No!" Kitt said as she grabbed his hand. "Stay!" Sitting back down, Artha listens to Kitt.

"You should know this!" Taking a deep breath Kitt begins her story.

"My mother died in a stable fire when I was 6 years old. She went into the burning tables thinking I was in there, because I was supposed to be in the stall with Wyldfyr but I wasn't. I took Wyldfyr out before the fire started. My mother made it to Wyldfyr's stall that was still safe from the fire but did not find me there. Thinking I was still in the stables she continued to look and thats when the stables collasped and killed my mother." Kitt said as tears started to well up in her eyes. Sliding over, Artha holds Kitt as she finally lets the tears spill and continues on with her story.

"My father blamed me for what happened and even since has hated me. He would get drunk and beat me up. This one night when I was 12, he really got drunk and I seriously thought he was going to kill me. He was beating me so h-hard!" Kitt started to cry more violently. Holding her tighting, Artha tries to soothe her. When she calmed down some, Kitt continued.

"Wyldfyr saved me though. He magged my father off me and threw him against the building where he was knocked out. Scared, I took my things and whatever money I had and took from my father, I ran away. From there I took up street racing to try and get more money. Your father even lended me some money when I was forced, at one point in time, to dig through the garbage for something to eat and gave me some pointers as to how to better win a race. He helped me through that hard time. I don't know what has happened to my father since then, but I think he is still out there. Still hating me for what I did to my mother. He is rigth though! I did kill my mother, if only I had stayed I could have saved her!" Kitt started to cry violently again.

"Hey! You didn't kill your mother. Don't listen to what your father said. You did not kill her!" Lifting Kitts head that was buried in his chest, he looks into her eyes and wipes away the tears.

"It is not your fault and it will never be. And if your father ever comes back to hurt you. I swear I will protect you Kitt Wonn. I love you!" Artha said as he kissed her forehead.

Hugging eachother, they stay like that for awhile.

"O!" Artha said as he remembers something.

"What is it hero boy?" Kitt said as she looked up at Artha.

"I almost forgot! I have something for you!" Artha said as he took out a little case all wrapped up.

Taking it, Kitt unwraps it and opens it to find a gorgeous red gem necklace in the shape of fire.

"O! Artha... Its beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you my kitten!" Artha said as he put it on her.

Looking back into his eyes, she feels something she has never felt before. Something so strong, she has trouble holding it in. Seeing the same look in Artha's eyes, Kitt starts to close to the gap between them.

**Warning: graphic **

Locking up with each other in a passionate kiss. Moving the lips together as one, Artha slides his tougue over her lips, asking for permission. Not having to wait long, Kitt parts her mouth just enough for Artha to slide in. Moaning with pleasure, Artha starts to explore her a bit. First feeling up her shoulders, then running his hands over her breasts. By doing this he wins another moan from her. Wanting more, he lets his hands feel their way down her body. Stopping at her butt, he rubbs his hands over it and gives it a squeeze. Letting another moan escape her lips, Artha is burning for more. Sliding his hands to the front of her, he runns his hands up through her 'area' getting a much bigger moan from her. Not wanting to let him feel like he is winning Kitt fights back. Letting her hands explore up and down his chest, she suddenly surprises him by darting her hands down suddenly and grabbing his 'thing'. Apon doing this she wins a moan from him. As their burning desire keeps getting stronger they make their way to Kitts bedroom where Artha pushes Kitt down and gets on top of her. Kitt wanting more, starts to take his shirt off. Once she has successfully took it off and threw it aside, she continues to feel up and down his hard, toned chest. Wanting to do the same, Artha starts to take off Kitts shirt, revealing her bra. Playing around with them some Artha finally undo's the bra and takes it off. Seeing, for the first time in his life, Kitt's breasts, he can't help but stare until Kitt grabs his 'thing' again, snapping him out. Running his hands over her breasts he starts feeling her nibbles, which has gone hard by now, and gives them a little pinch. This really gets Kitt going and she lets out another moan. Seeing her reaction, Artha then starts to nibble on her nibbles, making Kitt just moan outloud with pleasure. Slowing making his way down as he is teasing her, Artha undo's her pants and takes them off, leaving her underwear still on. Kitt slowing starts to do the same and soon Artha's pants are off, leaving him in his boxers. As Artha gets closer to Kitt, she feels something hard through his boxers, something she burns for. Peeling off his boxers she see's, for the first time in her life, his dick and it was A LOT bigger than she thought. As Kitt continues to stare at his dick and play around with it in her hands, Artha attacks her breast again and runs his hand up her 'area', sending Kitt on a tizzy. Before Kitt knows it her underwear is off and before she can prepare herself, he stoves it in her. Screaming his name at this, Artha drives harder. Moaning and screaming his name in pleasure, they keep at it for a good while until Artha shoots something that has the power to change their lives forever but the are too caught up in the heat of the moment that they do not think of it. Finally done they fall asleep holding each other with new, stronger feelings for each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kitt wakes up smelling eggs, bacon, homefries, toast, that is still hot, and a class of her favorite, chocolate milk and a note beside it that read.<p>

Sorry, I had to leave to go back to the academy but I had a great time with you last night and I hope you did too.

I love you more than anything my kitten and I will always be there for you no matter what.

Love you,

Artha

P.S I made your favorite breakfest, enjoy! 3

After reading the note, Kitt notices that she is naked and feels the sheets are a little wet down towards her area. Cleaning up, Kitt hurries and gets dresses and dives into her breakfest, for she knows, it is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Almost two months later, Kitt is pacing around her the stables waiting for Artha to meet her there. Once Artha gets there she runs and throws herself onto Artha, hugging him for dear life.<p>

"Whoa... Is something wrong Kitt?" Artha said as he was knocked off balance for a second.

"A-artha, promise me you will not get mad at me!" Kitt says nervously.

"I would never get mad at you! Now what is it that has my Kitten all upset about?" Artha said as he stroked her back.

"W-well, it started last week. I started to get sick in the morning and I am late."

"Ok..." Artha said unsure of where this is going and what she was late for.

"A-artha I-I'm... I'm"

"Your what?"

Taking a deep breath and looking up into his big teal blue eyes she says. "Artha! I'm Pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next will be up shortly. Please review.<strong>


	5. a surprise

**Here is the next chapter hold you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>"Y-your what?" Artha said, both he and Beau taken aback.<p>

"I'm pregnant Artha! Your going to be a father!" Kitt said

Finally grasping what Kitt just said he starts to freak.

"Holy cow! I'm going to be a father! At a time like this! But we only did it once!" Artha continued to rant and pace back and forth. Beau just stood there looking from Artha to Kitt.

"Artha!" Kitt said but Artha just continued to rant and pace. "ARTHA!" Finally getting his attention

"I'm scared!" Kitt said as she put her hands on her stomach. Going over to her Artha holds her.

"Everything is going to be okay! We will find a way to deal with this and keep you and our unborn baby safe!" Artha said as he stroked her back.

"Dad will know better of what to do! Come on we should tell everyone else!" Artha said as they both magged on their dragons.

Once they found everyone else, they broke the news to them.

"WHAT!" Everyone said at once.

"Kitt is pregnant!" Artha said. "Dad what do we do?''

"Well first thing is first! Kitt you can no longer race or get involved with any battles Artha will be in until the baby is born."

Looking at Conner in disappointed, Kitt starts to argue.

"But my point standings!"

"No buts! You do want to keep your baby safe don't you?"

Looking down at her stomach Kitt nods her head.

* * *

><p>As a few weeks goes by Kitt drops out of racing, even though nobody knows why yet and it is driving her nutts, she helps out more with rebuilding Conner's stable as much as she can. Artha is always so busy training at the academy or dragon booster stuff as he gets ready for the oncoming dragon, human war that could start anytime. Even though Artha is always busy he still makes time for Kitt. Especially for this one special night he has planned out for Kitt.<p>

Artha was in a race and after some awesome moves, he just narrowing won. Up on the winners stand with Kitt right beside him, Artha request to say something.

"I have something very important to say!" Artha says to the crowd who has gone silent by now. Turning towards Kitt, Artha takes her hand. "I love you more than you know Kitt, I want to make you mine forever and to always be there for you and our unborn child!" Artha said placing his one hand on her little baby bump she has going on.

"W-what are you saying stable boy?" Kitt asks nervously.

Getting down on one knee, Artha pulls out a ring. " What I am saying Kitt is! Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Gasping, the whole crowd goes wild for the fact that Artha just proposed to Kitt and that they are having a baby.

"O Artha!" Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Kitt said as Artha slides the ring onto her finger and kisses her in front of the crowd, which causes them to go even more wild.

* * *

><p>That night Kitt stays with Artha. Laying down with Artha, curled up along side him, they snuggle together.<p>

"I can't believe you proposed to me Artha!" Kitt says as she looks at her ring.

"Like I wanted to make you mine and to always be there for you!" Raching down he rubs her stomach where their unborn child grows in. "And for our baby!"

Smiling, Kitt kisses him lovingly on the lips.

"When you think we will get married?" Kitt asked Artha.

"Sometime after our baby is born!"

"What do you think our baby will be?" Kitt askes putting her hand on top of her growing stomach.

"I don't care what it will be as long as he or she looks just like their mother!" Artha said putting his hand on top of Kitt's.

"I love you Hero Boy!"

"I love you too my kitten! Now go to sleep!" Giving Kitt one more good night kiss they cuddle up close to eachother and fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next few months just seem to fly by. Kitt moves in with Artha and every night when Kitt falls asleep in Artha's arms, he always looks down at her stomach that is getting bigger and rubbs it, dreaming of one day holding his little girl or boy with Kiit beside him and about the war being over and not having to worry about their safety before he falls asleep holding Kitt.<p>

* * *

><p>Kitts due date is now only two weeks away and Kitt is becoming quite uncomfortable as her back is always hurting her and her stomach keeps getting in the way even though she does look very big. Concerned bout her not being as big as she thought she asked the doctoer during her next check up ut he asured her that the baby is coming along fine and that she is just carrying her deep inside her and not so much out, making her apeer small. Artha is starting to become a nervous wreck and has been waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares of Kitt going into labor and Armaggdon kills Kitt and steals the baby just as it is born. Afriad that something bad will happen to Kitt, Artha starts to get a little overprotective<p>

**After about one week Kitt is just a week away from her due date when she rides over to one of her friends house and encounters Moordryd old crew, as he became friends with Artha soon after they started training together, while riding Wyldfyr back home after picking up a few more things she will need before the baby comes.**

"Well... Well.. Well Look at what we have here." Said one of the guys as he jumped down from the building along with his crew and surrounded her. "It's one of the stable brats!" Said another guy.

"What do you want?" Kitt said defensively.

"Oh... Nothing really! It's just that we know you are friends with the Dragon Booster and we O so what to meet him! So we were hoping that you could help us with that!"

"Fat chance Boys!" Kitt said as she took out her mag stick. Growling, Wyldfyr looks up at her, knowing that she is in no condition to fight. "I know boy but what choice do we have!" Kitt whispered as she and Wyldfyr prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>"I knew I should of never left Kitt alone, she always runs off!" Artha said as he ran to get Beau. "Do you know where she might have gone?" He asked Parm.<p>

"Umm.. No I didn't know she was gone." Parm said but Lance knew and he had a feeling that she was in trouble so he decided to tell Artha.

"She went to her friends house to pick up some more baby stuff. She said she would be back in a little!" Lance said.

"And why didn't you stop her Lance?" Artha yelled.

"It is not his fault Artha!" His father said.

"Whatever just stay here!" Artha said as he magged onto Beau and ran off in search of her.

"What is with him dad? Why has he been so on edge?" Lance said.

"Because Kitt is due any day now and he cares deeply about her and worries about her and the babies sake. He doesn't want them to get hurt!" Conner said.

"I'm going to follow Artha just incase something happens!" Parm said as he magged onto Cryano and ran off after Artha and Beau.

"I'll go with him too!" Moordryd said.

"No!" Connor said putting out his arm to stop Moordryd. "Parm and Artha have been friends for a long time. He can help calm down Artha."

* * *

><p>"Well that was almost too easy!" Said one of the guys as he held Kitt, who had a pained expression on her face. Roaring in frustration, Wyldfyr is magged down by the other dragons.<p>

"Now to go lure in the Dragon Booster!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Artha, wait up!" Parm said as he came upon Artha and Beau.<p>

"I don't need your help Parm!"

"I know but I just thought I come to help find Kitt! I care about her too you know!"

"I know!"

"You know you don't have to be so overprotective of her! Kitt is strong and can take care of herself!"

"I know but I have been having these dreams lately about her Armaggadon killing Kitt and taking our baby after it was born and I'am afriad it might come true."

"Don't worry! We would never let that happen to her!" Parm said as he tried to make a heroic pose.

"Thanks Parm!"

Easing up a bit they ride in silence until Artha hears something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ummm... I don't hear anything!"

"Listen closely!"

Both stop and listen and what they hear makes their blood run cold. They hear Kitt's distant cries for help. Looking at each other Artha puts his gauntlet in and change. Rushing off towards Kitt's voice, they find a sight that makes their heart stop. There right in front of them hangs Kitt and Wyldfyr over a hole that leads down to the waste lands of loane.

"KITT!"

"Dragon Booster! Get away! Its a trap! Urh" Kitt gasps of pain.

Fearing she is hurt he runs toward her even though he knows its a trap but is forced to stop when Moordryd's old crew excludeing Moordyrd and Cain blocks Artha from getting to Kitt.

"Your not going anywhere Dragon Booster!" Said one of the guys.

"How did you like our little cry for help!" Said another guy as he played Kitt's cry for help.

"Let her go!" Artha said with as much venom in his voice as he can muster.

"O we will! If you hand over the black and gold dragon of legend!"

Growling, Beau whips his tail.

"If you don't let her go I swear you will pay!"

"Bring it!" Said the leader of the crew.

Charging a mag beam, Beau makes the dragon and his rider off to the side and both Artha and Parm join into battle. Kicking some butt an angry Artha stands over a defended crew.

"Urh.. You think you have won Dragon Booster but you didn't!" The leader said as he pressed a button to release Wyldfyr and Kitt, causing them to fall into the hole.

"NO!"

Running over to the hole, both he and Parm jump in.

"Hehe.. Now you have fallen for our trap!" Snickered the leader as he commed in Word on his sucess in traping the Dragon Booster.

"Excellent my young friend! Soon the dragon of legend will be mine!" Laughed Word as he send his wraith dragons down to the waste lands.

Falling through the tunnel, Artha jumped off Beau and caught Kitt and used his body to protect her from hitting the walls as they fell. Apon hitting the ground, Artha makes sure Kitt lands on top of him.

"Urh! Kitt are you alright?" Artha says

"Urh! I think!" Kitt said as Parm and Artha helped her up.

"What happened Kitt!" Asked a very worried Artha.

"I was just coming back from picking up some more baby stuff for when the baby comes and the ambushed me!"

"Why didn't you listen to me and stayed at the stables?" Yelled a now angry Artha.

"Because I was tired of being cooped up! You try carrying around a... Urh! Gasped Kitt as she doubled over and grabbed her stomach.

"Whats Wrong?" Artha asked as he cought her.

"Urh.. N-Nothing.. I'am Fine! Kitt said as she straightened up. "URH!"

"Lets get you somewhere safe!" Artha said, fearing that the fall might of hurt Kitt or the baby.

Once Kitt straighted up again, she gasped but not of pain, one of pure shock and horror.

"What is it Kitt?" Gasped Artha.

"Artha! M-My.. My water just broke.


	6. not good

Once Kitt's words finally hit Artha he started to panick.

"Holy crap! This can't be happening! Not now! Not here! Your not due for over a week yet!"

As Artha continued to rant and pace, Parm saw something out in the distance that scared him even more than Kitt in labor.

"umm. Artha!" But Arhta did not hear him.

"Artha!" Still did not hear Parm til Beau pushed him.

"WHAT!" Artha half yelled.

"Wraith dragons!" Parm said as he pointed out in the distance to a dust cloud coming straight at them.

"Lets get out of here and find a cave!" Artha said scooping up Kitt and magged onto Beau.

Running off in the direction that remembers the one cave him and Beau hid in last time, they soon come across it and ran in just as the wraith dragons ran by.

"That was too close! Beau can you shred some light!" Artha signed and held Kitt tighter as another contraction hit her. "Just breath Kitt, it will pass soon!" Artha tried to soothe Kitt.

"Parm! Do you have anything we can use for light because once I change back Beau's light will go out?"

"Ah! Yes! I think I got something... A ha here it is!" Cracking a stick, it starts to glow good and bright.

"Thanks Parm! Now what are we guna do about Kitt!" Artha said as they stopped at the back of the cave and he gently helped Kitt sit down up against the cave wall.

"Well what do you mean?" Parm asked.

"I mean we can't go back out there and risk fighting those wraith dragons with Kitt in labor!" Artha started to freak out again and pace.

"Well umm..!"

"Parm! Your supposed to know what to do! Your the genius here! I'am just the Dragon Booster. I don't know what to do here! I didn't ask to be a father! I..." Artha was cut off by Kitt putting her hand over his mouth.

"You think your the only one who didn't want this! I never wanted to be a mother for atleast I few more years! What happened to all that talk about how good of a father your going to be! I am not ready for this! I... Ahhh!" Kitt stopped and leaned on Artha as another contraction hit her.

"Kitt!" Artha whispered as he held her. Seeing and hearing this Parm steps up.

"Okay Artha! You need to stop getting all worked up and calm down! Your not helping Kitt and she is progressing quickly!" Wyldfyr, Cyrano, Beau and you magg those rocks and block off the way back to the entrance so it can help prevent the wraith dragons from finding us!"

Once they had it blocked off, Parm turns to Kitt.

"Kitt! What did you pick up fro your friends house!"

"I picked up some blankets, diapers and cloths!"

"Good yes! Artha go get all the blankets!"

Luckly, even after all the fighting and falling, Wyldfyr managed to keep the pack he had magged on him full of baby stuff.

"Good now use some of them to make a bed for Kitt to lay down on!"

Once that was done, Parm had Artha help lay down Kitt.

"Umm.. Okay we got another little problem! Kitt would be much more comfortable if she had something to lay up against!"

Once Parm said this, Beau went over and layed down right behind Kitt and Artha. So Artha can hold Kitt and both can lean up against him.

"Good idea Beau!" Parm said to Beau making Beau grin.

"O Artha here comes another contraction!" Kitt said as she started to whimper with pain.

"Just keep breathing Kitt! I am right here for you'' Artha said as he took her hand.

"Okay! It has been about 20 minutes since your last contraction. The next one should hit here within that time!" Parm said as he put a blanket over Kitt.

"Parm! You don't think that we will actually have to deliver the baby here do you?" Artha said after about 15 minutes has past.

"I'am afriad that we might have to! Kitt is progressing too fast to wait til Conner, Lance and Moordryd finds us."

"No! I don't want to deliver my baby here!" I don't want to... Ahhh!" Kitt screamed as another one hit her.

"I'am afriad you have no choice Kitt!" Parm said.

After her contraction was over Kitt looks up at Artha and says something to him that he has never heard her say before and scares him to death.

"Artha... I'am afriad!"

"...Don't worry Kitt! I will not let anything happen to you or our baby as long as I still draw breath!" Hugging Kitt and kissing her forehead.

"And you got professor Parm here to help too!" Parm said trying to lighten up the mood and makes a heroic pose.

"O I feel so much better!" Kitt said sarcasticly.

"Haha... Now you get some rest while you still can before it really starts!" Artha ordered Kitt, who agreed and got closer to Artha as she was already exhausted.

* * *

><p>After a few hour has passed, Kitt's contractions are now only 2 minutes apart and getting closer and stronger.<p>

"AHHHH!" Kitt screamed and held onto Artha's hand as tight as she could while she waited for the contraction to stop.

"She has got to be there now Parm?" A very worried Artha said as he wiped away some of the sweat Kitt was drenched in.

"No not yet but she is very close!"

"It is almost time Kitt! Soon it will be over!" Artha tried to comfort her but she just sagged, exhausted, against his chest, breathing hard.

After what seemed like another hour, Parm got ready to deliver the baby as Kitt's contractions were almost right on top of each other.

"Okay Kitt I think we are there! On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can!" Parm said.

"AHHHHH! Kitt screamed as she pushed with all her might once the contraction came.

Sagging back down on Artha's chest, Kitt breathes heavyly and tiredly.

After only about 20 seconds the next one hits her even stronger than the first real contraction. Screaming even harder, Kitt pushes again with all her might.

Apon the fifth contraction Kitt is beyond exhausted and her pushing has become weaker.

"Come on Kitt! I know your very tired but you can't quit now!" Artha tried to encourage her as she made a weak attempt at pushing on the next contraction.

"AHHH! I can't... I can't do this... It hurts too much..." Kitt started to sob.

"Yes you can Kitt! You go to! You never quit when your racing! You never quit on me when I died! And I'am not quiting on you now PUSH!" Artha said as he held her hand tight against his as she started pushing again.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Thats it Kitt! Come on! Almost there!" Artha said as she sagged up against his chest to rest for a few seconds. Wiping away some of her sweat, Artha kisses her forehead.

"Your doing great! Just keep it up! I love you!"

"AHHHH!"

After a few more pushes, Parm sees something.

"I can see the head! Come your almost done Kitt! Just a few more!"

By this time Kitt is in so much pain, as the baby is coming out where it is hurting the worst, Kitt starts to give up again.

"AAAHHHHH! No... I can't... Artha... It hurts..."

"YES YOU CAN! NOW COME ON! PUSH KITT! PUSH WITH EVERYTHING YOUV'E GOT!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KEEP PUSHING!" Artha yelled encouragingly to Kitt.

"The heads almost out! Come on Kitt just a few more!" Parm said as he got a blanket ready.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Ok the head is out! Just one more Kitt!"

"COME ON PUSH! Both Artha and Parm yelled encouagingly at Kitt as she gave it her all.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitt screamed before she fell back with a big sigh and panted heavily against Artha's chest.

The cave goes dead silent and Artha fears the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Don Don Don! hope you liked it so far. Your guna have to wait though til the next chapter to find weather if the baby lived or died and if Kitt will be ok. please review :D<strong>


End file.
